Currently, in order to mount a front or rear door hinge to a vehicle body, in a vehicle assembly line, the door hinges are mounted with a manual mounting jig. Such a manual mounting jig is suitable for a low speed assembly line or a two-model assembly line, however, it becomes difficult to apply the manual mounting jig to a high speed assembly line. Furthermore, in order to use the manual mounting jig for a multi-model assembly line the structure of the manual mounting jig becomes very complicated. Therefore, it is also difficult to use the manual mounting jig for a multi-model assembly line.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement or understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art as already known to a person skilled in the art.